


Sequel to the Prequel because why not. It’s been so long and I don’t recognize anything anymore. Wait why are there people here? Bruh this is my spot, gtfo. Oh wait...

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: That one AU where Minghao delivers pizzas and Hansol is 'not' crush... [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Minghao takes Hansol with him to visit some old 'dead' friends. To his surprise they aren't the only ones there.





	Sequel to the Prequel because why not. It’s been so long and I don’t recognize anything anymore. Wait why are there people here? Bruh this is my spot, gtfo. Oh wait...

Hansol grunted when something landed on his chest, he was expecting it to be Eunae but nope, it was Mingyu. “Why the fuck are you in our apartment?” Hansol grumbled, shoving the older male off of him.

“Because I have my own room.” Mingyu grinned.

“I still can’t believe Minghao basically let’s you live here for free.” Hansol pouted, this was supposed to be _their_ place not their place plus Mingyu.

“It’s because I’m so cute.” Mingyu batted his eyes at the younger, who scoffed at the idea.

“Whatever. Where’s Minghao?” Hansol threw the blanket over Mingyu’s head before getting out of bed to stretch.

“He’s in the kitchen making breakfast.” Mingyu said, muffled by the blanket. Hansol didn’t bother with replying and left without a word. He walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind his unsuspecting boyfriend. Minghao jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist but relaxed when he felt feather light kisses on his neck.

“Good morning babe.” Minghao sighed, leaning back into Hansol.

“I wish I could say the same but I was woken up by a tree monster.” Hansol grumbled, nuzzling into Minghao’s neck, still pouting like a child. Minghao laughed and turned around in Hansol’s hold, gently kissing the ‘younger’ ~~technically Hansol was waaay older than Minghao but who cares about minor details~~. Mingyu padded into the kitchen and nudged the couple to the side so he could finish the cooking while they made out like the gross couple they were. The peaceful morning was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I wonder who that could be.” Minghao said, slowly pulling out of Hansol’s embrace.

“Who knows.” Mingyu mused as he plated the finished food. Minghao opened the door to reveal Junhui and Wonwoo.

“Hey is Mingyu here?” Junhui asked with narrow eyes.

“Yeeessss?” Minghao said but he heard a window shattering behind him. “Sorry, it seems you just missed him, haha.” Minghao laughed awkwardly, Hansol came up from behind and closed the door.

“Let’s pretend none of this ever happened, I don’t want to be dragged into whatever spat they’re having now.” Hansol said as he lead Minghao back into the kitchen.

“This is like their fourth fight this week, I wonder if they’re having problems adjusting or something.” Minghao thought out loud as he started eating the fluffy pancakes. “Something like- no that’s exactly it.” Hansol took a sip of orange juice before continuing. “Since Junhui and Wonwoo have been together for so long they tend to revert back to their old ways and accidently leave Mingyu out but instead of talking to them Mingyu runs away with his tail between his legs.” Hansol rolls his eyes when Minghao mutters “fucking furries” but laughs anyways.

“I hope they adjust soon because I don’t think I can eat anymore ice cream.” Minghao cringed at the thought of eating more double fudge chocolate ice cream and watching uncontrollably fond for the sixth time.

“You and me both.” Hansol grumbled before perking up again. “What are we going to do today?” Minghao looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh! Well… I was going to… Today’s the anniversary of you know…” Minghao muttered, pushing his food around the plate. Hansol understood what he meant, the demon could still remember the day Minghao sat him down and explained his past.

“I could come if you want.” Hansol reached out and grabbed his lover’s hand.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Minghao asked.

“Of course not.” Hansol gave Minghao’s hand a light squeeze as he smiled warmly at him. They two wash off the dishes and quietly get ready for their day. Before they leave Mingyu comes back, along with Junhui and Wonwoo to fix the broken window. The couple bids them farewell and leaves the trio to deal with the destroyed glass. Minghao stops by a flower shop on the way to pick up the bouquets he ordered.

“Do the bouquets have a special meaning or are they just pretty flowers?” Hansol asked as he sniffed the sweet smelling flowers.

“Take a wild guess.” Minghao smirked evilly.

“Ummm, they’re meaningless?” Hansol answered nervously.

“Nope, The left one means _fuck you_.” It was made up of geraniums, foxgloves, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies. Minghao snickered while Hansol rolled his eyes but based on Minghao’s stories about his friends it was fitting.

“What does the right one mean?” Hansol asked when Minghao calmed down.

“It basically means, _you’re dead and I miss you._ ” This one was made up of chrysanthemums, daucus carotas, pink and white carnations, locust trees, and rosemary. “I also brought the portable speaker and some beer. Y’know to have a cold one with the bois.” Minghao shrugged as they drove through the rusted gate of the abandoned amusement park. They exit the car and Minghao leads them to the wide open field at the back of the park. Hansol has been to this abandoned park a dozen times with Minghao but he’s never adventured to this side, it almost seemed like they went to a completely different place. The demon almost crashed into Minghao when the human suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Hansol asked looking over Minghao’s shoulder.

“There’s people here.” Minghao whispered, slowly approaching the group. Hansol tensed up and followed close behind. They quietly walked threw the grassy field, like a hunter sneaking up on prey.

“Suh dudes.” Minghao said when they were close enough to the group. The six men jumped and turned around.

“Minghao?” One of them asked in shock. Minghao stared at all their faces, he didn’t recognize them at first but after a few seconds of connecting the dots Minghao brightened up.

“BamBam?” Minghao asked excitedly.

“Yeah man!” His old friend pulled him into a tight hug.

“Me and WinWin are also here.” Jaehyun coughed getting Minghao’s attention.

“Of course, who could forget about you two.” Minghao hugged both of them at the same time causing BamBam to join in on the hug as well. “I also see that Taeyong is also here, did you guys finally snag him?” Minghao teased before holding his hand out to shake Taeyong’s hand.

“It’s nice to see you again, Everyone was worried about you.” Taeyong smiled warmly.

“What do you mean?” Minghao tilted his head.

“Dude, we honestly thought you died!” BamBam yells waving his hands in the air, the last guy gently patted BamBam on the back. Minghao stared at them in confusion.

“There was no way to get in contact with you so BamBam thought the worse.” The fluffy guy elaborates for BamBam. “I’m Youngjae by the way.” Minghao shook Youngjae’s hand as well.

“Nice to meet you Youngjae.” Minghao smiled.

“And I’m Vernon.” Hansol said spooking everyone except Minghao. “Sorry, I was feeling left out.” The demon rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Wooow Minghao, he’s a looker.” BamBam whisled.

“I know right, it was basically love at first sight.” Minghao laughed when Hansol blushed.

“Wait, is that beer I see.” Jaehyun says before grabbing the case from Minghao’s hands. Minghao took the bouquets from Hansol and placed them on the graves, then he turned on the jams and they all sat down to enjoy a cold one with the bois.

“So mr.I vanished into thin air, what have you been up to?” WinWin asked Minghao nudging his side.

“Ehhh, I’ve been working and stuff, nothing to amazing.” Minghao shrugged, he decided to keep the weird demon cult stuff to himself.

“You still live around here?” Jaehyun asked surpied.

“Yeah, I never had the chance to move away.” Minghao said.

“Then why couldn’t we find you.” BamBam pouted, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know? Then again I did change my number and I didn’t use any sort of social media stuff until recently.” Minghao mused out loud.

“Your parents also disowned you, you never went to any college, and literally no one from school has ever seen you since you disappeared about a year after graduation.” Jaehyun elaborate more on Minghao’s answer.

“You guys talked to my parents _and_ people from school, holy shit what did they say?” Minghao was really cerius now.

“Well, your parents pretended to not know you and a lot of people you’ve slept with are still interested in you.” That last statement caught Hansol’s attention and Minghao could tell he was not happy.

“I’m not surprised by either of those responses.” Minghao smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hansol, who huffed angrily at the thought of people trying to take his Minghao away. “But enough about me, what have all of you been up to?” BamBam didn’t hesitate for a second and dived into a long retelling of the first time he met Youngjae. They both worked in the fashion industry and would often bump into each other everyday until BamBam got the hint and finally asked Youngjae out. Jaehyun and WinWin both went to college after taking a year long break to recover and Taeyong just appeared one day and never left their side. Minghao was happy to hear that all of his friends were able to find happiness in their lives. The sun started to go down so they decided to call it a day. Minghao and Hansol drove home in comfortable silence that wasn’t broken until they entered the apartment.

“You son of a bitch!” Wonwoo yelled and the sound of glass smashing could be heard from the kitchen.

“Why are they still here?” Hansol groaned loudly while Minghao laughed.

“You take that back you cunt muffin.” Junhui yelled back and more glass was shattered.

“Hey! Break one more thing and you’re all fucking dead.” Hansol storms to the kitchen. Minghao decided to let the younger handle the problem and opened his phone to discover 21 unread messages. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower bouquets:  
> Fuck you (It's a joke): bouquet of geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred).  
> I miss you: Chrysanthemums (truth and help to promote a cheerful atmosphere), Daucus carota (sanctuary/peaceful rest.),Pink and White Carnations (remembrance of the deceased/untainted love), locust tree (affection beyond the grave), and Rosemary (remembrance of the deceased).


End file.
